Shadows of Aelita
by nachonaco
Summary: Two new girls and their aunt come to France, while a new enemy searches for a boddy.


Trailed by the Scipizoa, a humanlike figure comprised of red Eyes of XANA gracefully flowed on the grey background, kneeling. The symbols parted around the mouth area, and song erupted from its throat. It took quite a bit of energy, but the ultimate result occured: a new sector of Lyoko. African plains disposed of the emptiness that once plagued the area, and three towers soon came into view at different areas of the new sector. "Yes, he'll kill me." the 'spirit' turned its headlike appendage to its monster friend. Its voice was both male and female at the same time, in stereo of sorts, and its richness would have rivaled that of the deadliest siren mermaids. "He'll kill me. But we've let Team Lyoko survive, and his attacks haven't prevented their persistence. Hell, why do you think he created me in the first place?"

The red figure, along with the Scipizoa, disappeared into a tower. The figure sat down much in the same fashion as Aelita when in the towers, watching its human enemies.

-

"Pfft..." Syd Lipsky, a black-haired teenager, looked at her twin. "I can't believe this guy wants Aunt Jessie to move us all to France." She and Des, her sister, were sixteen.

"Girls, you'll love France. Kadic Academy is one of the best schools you can go to." Jessie smiled, cradling her sleeping five-year-old son and placing a loose strand of blonde hair in its rightful place behind her ear.

"Says who?" Syd groaned. "We had to leave America, our friends and family, for some Internet rapist that's probably three hundred pounds and a sex offender." She couldn't believe it. Her friends, family, everyone was gone. It was like dying.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen!" Jessie chided. "I've had to start out at new schools a thousand times before!"

"Exactly!" Syd countered. "Everyone hates you for it too...among other reasons!"

"Quiet!" Jessie yelled. "You're making a scene!"

"I'M making a scene!"

"Yeah, Syd," Des snickered. "You'd jump out the plane if you could."

"Attention all passengers: We will landing in France in a moment. Please fasten your seatbelts."

-

Jim Morales is a man who requires little introduction. Secretly known as the Slavedriver of Kadic, he rules the school with an iron fist, far less forgiving than Principal Delmas. He is the gym teacher, and also an avid Internet dating user. He has found a woman to love, namely, Jessie Lipsky. As soon as he'd found out Jessie was coming to France, he couldn't be happier. Odd Della Robbia was the first to notice - and naturally make fun of - his new disposition. "Wow," the weird boy remarked. "Wonder how many kids he's busted today."

"Quiet, Della Robbia," Jim replied, then walked away, humming.

"Weird," Yumi whispered. "Jim's never like that."

"You don't suppose..." Aelita pondered. "...he's in love?"

"Jim? In love?" Jeremie laughed. "You're joking, right, Aelita?"

"Well, it's possible."

"Aelita," Ulrich smiled. "'Love' and 'Jim' only belong in the same sentence if you're saying 'Jim really loves to punish us'."

"Let's see, building B, classroom fourteen..." Syd's voice floated through the courtyard where the other teens sat. She, messenger bag draped across shoulder, stepped toward Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie. "Hey, do you guys...um..."

"Spit it out, sis," Des groaned. "Do you know where building B is?" Des turned her head toward the five.

"Yeah, it's over there." Odd pointed in the direction of the building. "By the way, I'm Odd, this is Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita." Odd pointed out everyone in the group, respectively.

"Nice to meet you all." Syd smiled and sat down.

"Syd, shouldn't we get to class?" Des asked. "We'll be late on the first day."

"Exactly." Syd stretched out on the grass, putting her hands under the back of her head. "We'll have a bit of a grace period."

"SYD! DES! GET TO CLASS!" Jessie screamed from where she was standing next to Jim.

"That's our aunt," Des explained, helping her sister up. "We'd better get going."

"See you later!" Syd smiled.

-

"Did you see that?" The figure pointed to the video screen in the tower. "Did you see that?" It repeated. It eyed the two teenage girls who were walking to class. "I think I've found my body. And you, dear friend, are going to help me get them into Lyoko...but how?"


End file.
